


Give Love that One More Chance

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Poly!Queen Week [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Centre!John, Day 2: Someone Goes Missing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Female Brian May, Fights, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT4, Poly!Queen Week, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, poly!Queen, relationships are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: To say their fight was bad was an understatement. Freddie was sure it hadn't come to blows because Brianna and John were both logical and cold. They wouldn't hit each other just because of a fight, regardless of how terrible it was. But what had happened was that John had walked out of the studio, slamming the door, and leaving a heavy silence behind.Now, two days later, John still hadn't shown up and it was driving Brianna into a frenzy.----Day Two of Poly!Queen Week: Someone Goes Missing





	Give Love that One More Chance

Brianna was tapping her foot on the ground frantically as she waited for the Hospital receptionist to come back into the line. The bags under her eyes had grown exponentially, as had the number of tangles in her hair and the scratches up and down her arms. Freddie and Roger waited in bated breath for the answer Brianna was going to get. Her movements got more erratic as time passed and her distress grew. 

Then, on the other side of the line, a faint voice spoke. Freddie's breathing stopped for a second, then his shoulders slumped forward as Brianna put her head into her free hand, "Okay, thank you." 

Another short silence, then, "Yes, please." 

"Yes, thank you, goodnight."

Brianna ran her hands down her face, then leaned over to cross St. Mary's Hospital out of her long list of places where John might be. To say she looked like hell would be to sugar coat it. John's disappearance had taken a toll of their guitarist. She hadn't slept for more than three hours in the last two days, hadn't even had a proper meal ever since she had started her long task of calling every possible place where John could be. 

Freddie was sure that their phone bill would be ridiculously expensive, however, they hadn't had the heart to pry her away from the phone. The one time they had tried that her nightmares had been so bad she had barely managed to sleep for half an hour before waking up screaming John's name. Now Freddie was looking at what could only be described as th ghost of Brianna, and it added so much unnecessary stress to him. 

She buried her head into her hands and after a few seconds started sniffling. It was heartbreaking, to say the least, and he couldn't quite figure out a way to console the younger girl. He stayed looking at her for some very long seconds, and after a while, the couch shifted as Roger stood up and walked over to Bri. He laid his hands on the guitarist's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her head, "It's three am, Bri. Let's go to bed, yeah?" 

She raised her head, her eyes looked red and her cheeks blotchy, "I'm not sleepy yet." 

"Love—" 

She shook her head and reached for the phone, "Go to sleep, I still have to call the hospitals in Manchester." 

They knew that asking for her to leave would be useless. She would just grow restless and leave the bedroom as soon as both of them were asleep. Then she would resume her frantic search for John. He would be angry at him for leaving them this way, but he sort of understood the reason why. To say their fight was bad was an understatement. Freddie was sure it hadn't come to blows because Brianna and John were both logical and cold. They wouldn't hit each other just because of a fight, regardless of how terrible it was. But what had happened was that John had walked out of the studio, slamming the door, and leaving a heavy silence behind.

Now, two days later, John still hadn't shown up and it was driving Brianna into a frenzy.

♥︎♡♥︎

John could still hear the words bouncing around his skull. They seemed to have transformed though, and instead of being his girlfriend's (ex-girlfriend?) angry words, it sounded like a variation of his own voice.

He tried not to let that affect him though, and every time he could feel the invasive thoughts start plaguing his mind he would fuck off to somewhere in order to get his thoughts straight. That's how he currently found himself in a bar in the middle of nowhere, drinking from a suspiciously dirty glass of whiskey. The dirty bar was only lit by fluorescent lights and smelled suspiciously of Clorox and weed, John couldn't help but miss the bars back home. 

He couldn't help but miss everything from back home. Sometimes it felt like he could barely breathe from the amount of hurt and loneliness that plagued his mind, but he needed his space. He had tried calling home over fifteen times only to be met with the beeping tone of an occupied line. He couldn't quite for the life of him understand why the phone always seemed to be off the hook, and he tried to ignore the little voice in his head telling him that maybe it was because none of them wanted him to call in. 

Brianna and Roger were terrifying when angry, but they never were cruel. 

He took another sip of whiskey and felt someone slot beside him. She looked sideways and was met with a mass of curly red hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They even gave Roger a run for his money. The girl beside him was stunning, to say the least, and she was looking at him suggestively. Her green dress clung to her body, silk enhancing her curves and making her look like she belonged in a runway rather than a stinky bar. 

"What brings you here?" She said once he turned to face her, "This town is far too small to attract visitors." 

It was true, John remembered the sign detailing the population when he had driven into the motel he was staying at, at it was barely above 500 people, "Well, it attracted me. Small and off the grid, just as I was looking for." 

"Oh?" 

John took another sip from his glass and decided to _really _talk to this girl, she seemed friendly enough, "Yeah, got into a fight with my girlfriend a few days ago and well— I needed to clear my head." 

She leans back a little, body language changing completely, and it's only then that John realises she had been flirting with him. His cheeks burn bright and he has to look away, "Sorry I— I didn't realise. I'm sorry for making this awkward." 

She seemed taken aback by this statement and smiled at John slightly. "It doesn't matter, I should have seen it coming." 

John raised his eyebrows in question, and she seemed to understand he didn't quite get what she had meant. 

"Forget it," she downed the drink the bartender had set in front of her at one point in the conversation, "now tell me about the fight. Maybe I can help you set your mind straight." 

♥︎♡♥︎

By night number four Brianna seemed to give up, which came as a relief until they realised what giving up meant. She no longer got out of bed, not even to get a shower. And then tried to be as quiet as possible when going to the bathroom so that neither of them could intercept her and make her talk. Her responses had gone from cold and detached, to monosyllabic and Roger wanted to both wrap her up in a hug and go look for John and slap him. 

John and Brianna might not stand for physical violence but Roger had never shied away from it. And seeing the sobbing and mournful mess his love was now definitely made him want to beat John black and blue. 

He was left alone in the house as Freddie went off to buy groceries. he had expected the usual from his love, not getting out of bed, not making a sound, refusing to eat or drink anything beyond water and crackers. However, he was surprised to see her waddle out of the bedroom, eyes cast down, greasy hair set up in a bun, and large pyjamas tear-stained. Roger opened his arms and she let herself fall forward, burying her face into Roger's neck. 

"I've fucked everything up rather spectacularly, have I not?"

Her voice is rough from disuse, but Roger is more than glad to hear her speak again, even if it is a depressing statement. Anything is better than the silence which had plagued her. 

"No," he runs a hand up and down her back, "no, not at all. John shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have run away." 

She shakes her head mournfully, "Did you even hear what I said? I told him to get lost, Roger, to get lost and never come back." 

"We all say things we shouldn't have in anger." 

She is about to protest, about to say something in regards to Roger's philosophy, but the phone ringing interrupts her. Brianna looks like she barely has the strength to stay awake, much less answer the phone, so Roger does that for her. 

"Hello?" 

There are a few seconds of silence, a shaky breath, and then, "Roger?" 

♥︎♡♥︎

Another long second of silence, and then Roger sniffles, "You _asshole! _Do you know what you've done to us?" 

His voice is shaky and he can hear the tears which are caught in his throat. A small flame of anger ignites inside John as he thinks about the countless of times he had called the house phone only to be met with an unhooked phone, "What I did to you? What I—? That's _rich, _coming from the people who unhooked the phone so I couldn't call to ask if I could come back home!" 

"_What?" _Roger sounds indignant, "We didn't do that, Deacon! You probably just called when Brianna was using the phone. She spent three days, _three days, _calling every single hospital in the _country _to see if you had been in a car crash!" 

There is a sob coming from the other end of the line, and the sound of clattering. The sounds that follow are much more muffled, but the phone is just close enough to whatever is happening on the other side for John to hear his _bright star _sobbing uncontrollably. 

"_Bri? Love? Are you alright?" _

_"He's alright. He's alright. Please tell him to come home. Tell him I'll leave if thats what he needs to be back. Please." _

_"Brimi, he doesn't—" _

_"Please, Roger, tell him to come back." _

That's all John needs to hear. He hangs up the phone and grabs his car keys, incredibly glad he paid the hotel beforehand because that means he can rush out of the small establishment and head home immediately. 

_9:38 pm_

Marked the clock when he pulled up to their flat. He didn't give himself the time to think about anything but his _bright star _and the sobs that had filled the phone a few hours before. He climbed the step by twos and slammed open the door of their flat once he got there. Roger all but jumped up from his place on their couch, he turned to look at John and pointed an accusatory finger towards him, "_You._" 

But before he got the chance to say anything Brianna appeared from the bedroom. She looked and smelled like a mess. But to John, she looked like the most beautiful person alive. It took a second before they ran for each other. He ended up on the floor, holding a sobbing mess while a few tears slipped down his own face. Babbled apologies, praises and 'I love you's were exchanged. Even if John didn't feel like he deserved any of those. 

He grabbed her face, stopping her by running a thumb across her lips. 

"Stop, Bri, baby, stop." 

He joined the foreheads together, giving her a small Eskimo kiss, before smiling. 

"Don't be sorry, Bright Star. That's my job tonight, alright?" 

She nodded, "Don't leave again, alright?" 

He nodded. 

They still had a lot to talk, not only between the two of them but also with Freddie and Roger. However, he couldn't find it in himself to care, not tonight. Tonight he was just content with holding his girl in his arms. 


End file.
